


Secrets

by stratataisen



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim asks Dick a question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done by request.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series or the characters.

“Hey, Nightwing could I ask you something?”

Dick looked up from what he was reading at his houseguest for the weekend. “Sure, and you know you can use my real name, it’s not like we’re on patrol plus it’s just the two of us.”  He smirked, amused.

Tim’s cheeks reddened a little. “Yeah, sorry, force of habit and it always sounds to me like I’m calling you a dick, instead of calling you Dick.”

 “At least you don’t make fun of it like some people I know.” The elder of the two chuckled.

Tim snickered. “Gee, I wonder if a Navajo speaking red-head happens to be one of those people?”

“Maybe,” Dick smirked. “What was it you wanted to ask me?”

Tim scratched his cheek.  “I’m not sure if I should ask you, it would be kind of a personal question if I did.”

“It can’t be that bad. So shoot it at me.”  Dick picked up his mug of hot chocolate and took a sip.

“Have you ever been with another guy before?”

The hot chocolate almost came spewing from out his mouth. “Eh!?”  He wasn’t blush, he most defiantly wasn’t blushing.

The current Boy Wonder had to bite the side of his cheek to keep a straight face as Dick was thrown in to a fit of babbling nonsense. “Well?”

Dick’s thoughts drifted back to that one time in the shower with Roy which then turned in to a short relationship thing.  A darker blush spread across his cheek bones and along the tips of his ears as he thought back to it.  “…..maybe, but why are you asking me this?”

“Well, I trust you, and I respect your opinion.”  Tim said as he sat down next to the older man. “Besides, could you seeing me ask _Bruce_ this question?”

Dick winched just at the thought of asking Bruce anything within the area of this question.  “I see your point on that, but that’s not what I meant. What I mean is what’s you motivation to asking me this?”

“Ah hah, well…” Tim trailed off a bit.  “You see there’s one guy I kind of like and…”

He blinked.  Dick never remembered Tim ever giving any indication he was interested in guys.  He could have sworn Tim had that one girlfriend right before he became Robin, and the girl who became Robin for a little while until Tim took the title back.  And what about the new Batgirl?  Now Dick was curious. “Who? Is it someone I know?”

A blush spread across Tim’s cheeks as he nodded.

Dick thought about it a moment, running through all the possibilities as to who it might be.  When he thought of someone he raised a brow. “It’s not Kon, is it?”

“What!? Oh god no!?” Tim blanched at the thought. “The one I like is slightly older.”

Dick chuckled and continued to think.  Older, huh?  He mentally went through the list who could possibly be older that Tim could lik- “Bruce!?”

“NO! I said slightly older not ancient!”

“You had me scared there a minute.” Dick sighed. With the worry leaving him, he started to chuckle. “And you know Bruce would kill you if he heard you call him ancient.”

“Well, he’s not here, is he?  So he’s not going to hear what I say.”   Tim smirked at him as he leaned over the back of the couch.  “So have you figured out who it is yet?”

Dick sighed. “No, but it’s not like you gave me a lot to go on.”

Tim gave a fake gasp of shock. “What the great detective and crime fighter can’t figure it out?”

“Haha, very funny.” Dick playfully shoved his younger friend. “But seriously, tell me who it is, I’m dieing to know now.”

Tim bit his lip. “You promise you won’t get mad?”

Dick blinked, taken aback.  “Of course, why would I-” Soft lips cut off the words, leaving him shocked. Millions of things went through his head, from _‘Oh God’_ to _‘Should we be doing this?’_ His mind was in an uproar. So when the pair of soft lips finally pulled back seconds later, he couldn’t seem to get his voice to work. “…I….”

Tim smiled, sadly almost. “I know this is putting a lot on your plate right now, but if you’re interested you know where to find me.”  He placed another quick kiss on the others lips before walking to the guest room of the apartment.

Dick sat there, alone in the quickly fading light, with a lot he needed to think about.


End file.
